


Keeping Clean

by CircleTime



Category: The Last Story (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Circle Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleTime/pseuds/CircleTime
Summary: Dagran shares a bath with Lowell and Yurick, and Lowell has some interesting ideas on group bonding exercises.





	Keeping Clean

“Come on, Dagran! No need to be so shy!”

The mercenary leader grumbled, wondering how in the world he’d allowed Lowell to talk him into this _again_. Zael was off doing odd jobs, as usual – not that he could fault his friend for keeping himself occupied and making a bit of money in the meantime. Syrenne had grabbed Mirania a short while earlier and announced in her typical boisterous manner that they were going to the Arena. But that left only the three of them – Dagran, Lowell, and Yurick – alone in the inn, and the older mage had gleefully take the opportunity to insist that they all spend some quality time together in the baths once more.

 _As though the first time hadn’t been embarrassing enough_ , Dagran thought. Aloud, he said in a pointed tone, “I’m just fine over here, thank you.”

Lowell sighed loudly, blowing steam away from his head as he did so. “We must be five feet apart. It feels so _lonely_.”

“We’ve got the whole bath to ourselves,” Yurick pointed out. “And I don’t think anybody else is going to come in, either. Why not take up as much space as we want?”

Lowell sighed again. “You don’t get it, Yurick. What’s the point of taking a bath with your fellow men if you don’t get up close and personal? Washing each other’s backs, sharing body heat, muscle rubbing against muscle...” Lowell grinned as he happily sank deeper into the warm water. “That’s what it’s all about.”

Dagran swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry, despite all the moisture he was inhaling.

To his right, Yurick was frowning in puzzlement. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a bath like _that_.”

“Then you haven’t lived,” Lowell informed him gravely. “It’s one of the most intimate things men can do together. Just shy of fucking, of course.”

Yurick spluttered as Dagran sank deeper into the water in turn, grumbling quietly. It was no secret to any of their band that Lowell didn’t discriminate when it came to whom he flirted with, kissed, or had sex with – gender be damned, Lowell was almost always keen. He’d dragged his fair share of men, women, and others into his bedroom after coming back from a night on the town, and it was invariably Dagran who had to wait outside while Lowell did what he had to do, since the two of them nearly always roomed together. Dagran didn’t have much time for any of that sort of thing, of course – although that was mainly because he was so hopeless at talking to anyone he found attractive. As such, Dagran’s preferences largely remained a secret, even to his close friends in the band. As far as any of them were concerned, his work came before his pleasure, and that hadn’t changed after coming to Lazulis Island.

“I don’t know about _you_ , Lowell,” Dagran said loudly, “but I came here to relax. Not...get ‘intimate’.”

Lowell shrugged, his well-toned shoulders rising up briefly out of the water. “No reason why you can’t do both. You’re a decent multitasker, Dagran.”

He rolled his eyes, partly to avoid the temptation to let them linger on the parts of Lowell’s torso that were visible. Lowell was vocally proud of his body, and Dagran grudgingly acknowledged that he had plenty of reasons to be (not that he’d ever admit as such out loud); he had a well-defined chest, broad shoulders and muscled arms that he took any excuse possible to display. On the handful of occasions when he’d seen Lowell naked, Dagran had taken in the strong pair of legs covered in blond hairs, and silently admired the shape of his ass. In addition, the last time they’d shared this bath together, Lowell had gone and compared their dicks – something Dargan was still mortified over – and hadn’t shown a hint of shame in showing his off to Dagran. He’d acted repulsed at the time, but the image of Lowell’s cock dangling wet and thick between his thighs had been utterly impossible to forget

The two mercenaries were total opposites in some respects, Dagran reflected: he trained and honed his own body to increase his strength and stamina, but paid little attention to aesthetics. Lowell, on the other hand, was _all_ about aesthetics – not that he couldn’t put up a fight, either...

And then there was Yurick. There was no denying that he was handsome too, with a boyish face much like Zael’s, framed by soft, silvery hair. He’d let his hair down before getting in the bath, but he’d kept his eyepatch on, and consequently hadn’t ducked his head under the water to avoid getting it wet. Beads of water lingered around his collarbones, glinting in the candlelight. The youngest member of their group was certainly the quietest, although Dagran and Lowell had discovered recently that still waters came in big packages...or something to that effect. Maybe Yurick’s ‘muruk’ was the reason why Lowell was so keen to get them back in the baths together. But then, why had he invited Dagran along, too?

“Look,” Lowell said, “all I’m saying is, we’re all young, healthy blokes. We’ve been rather busy lately, and it’s easy for us to get all _pent up_ in times like these. So, why not help each other out?”

Dagran felt Lowell’s eyes on him, probing him and drinking in the view, taking their time before moving onto Yurick and doing the same.

“You both look like you could use some _release_ , if you know what I mean?”

Dagran clenched his jaw. He knew bloody well what Lowell meant, and the thought had caused him no end of misery and exhilaration both since the last time the three of them had bathed together. For Yurick, however, the penny had yet to drop.

“I’m sorry? What are you talking about?”

“He’s saying he wants us to masturbate together,” Dagran told him, causing the younger man to blink in surprise.

“Oh, I see. Is that something people do often together?”

“Sometimes,” Lowell said.

“No,” Dagran said at the same time.

“Think of it as a bonding exercise,” Lowell went on. “In my experience, people can really come together when they...well, _come_ together.” He waggled his eyebrows, which did nothing to help Dagran’s situation. He was incredibly thankful that the bubbling water and thick steam largely hid the lower half of his body from view – otherwise neither of the other two men in the bath would have missed the way he was growing steadily more erect with each passing second. “And, to be completely honest, I am absolutely _dying_ for a bit of action.”

“Is that why you were so grumpy when you came home early last night?” Yurick asked.

“Maybe,” Lowell muttered. “Point is, we could all use a bit of ‘me time’. All I’m saying is, why not make it ‘ _us_ time’, instead?”

It wasn’t as though Dagran had never done it before. Back when he and Zael had run together – just the two of them – there had been a few occasions where the need had arisen in both of them. It had been awkward at first, but eventually masturbating together had become as casual as pissing together. Once their band had grown from more than two people, however, some of the habits they had formed had had to be dropped. Truth be told, Lowell had a point – Dagran _was_ in need of release. When was the last time he’d even had a chance to take care of his own need? Everything from Count Arganan and General Asthar to Zangurak...his thoughts had kept him busy. Now that he finally had the opportunity, why not take it?

Lowell said, “I won’t force either of you, of course. Feel free to leave now if you’re feeling uncomfortable...”

“I’ll do it.”

Lowell blinked in astonishment at Dagran, who was beginning to flush under the intensity of both his and Yurick’s stares.

“You will?” Lowell caught himself, clearing his throat intently and visibly forcing himself to stay cool. “I mean, ah, you will, will you? That’s fine by me.” He cast a glance at the third member of their group. “You in, Yurick?”

Yurick exhaled steadily. “Might as well,” he said. “Where’s the harm?”

Lowell grinned like he couldn’t believe he’d talked them both into it. “That’s what I like to hear. Alright, then let’s get this party started!”

Dagran watched as one of Lowell’s toned armed slipped from where it had been resting at the bath’s edge and lowered until it sank under the water’s surface. Just as Dagran’s lower body was hidden under water, so too was Lowell’s – but the mercenary leader didn’t fail to catch the moment when Lowell took hold of himself all the same.

“Ooh...” Lowell blew air out through his lips, whistling slightly, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily. “This’ll be a good one, I can tell.”

It was enough for Dagran, who mirrored Lowell’s actions as he stuck one hand under the water to grab hold of his own dick, suppressing a shudder as warm, pleasant tingles spread through him at the physical contact. He wrapped his calloused fingers around the shaft just below the head, before beginning to slowly stroke himself, steadily moving up and down, up and down. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Yurick joining in, shifting position slightly in the bath as though moving his legs apart.

Dagran liked to take a no-nonsense approach to everything – including masturbation. But already, he could tell Lowell differed greatly in that regard: the man had tucked his free arm behind his head, accentuating his biceps, and he’d screwed his eyes shut tightly, face a picture of ecstasy as gentle grunts issued out of his open mouth. Judging by the visible movements of his abdomen, Lowell was thrusting into his own hand, eagerly relishing the sensation of pleasuring himself. Was he thinking of someone? Dagran wondered who – Syrenne? Zael? Or Calista, maybe? Or perhaps a past encounter?

Lowell’s eyes opened and Dagran quickly looked away, but a quiet chuckle informed him that he’d been caught.

“It’s alright, Dagran, I – _ohh_ – I don’t mind you watching.” Lowell sounded not-so-secretly elated that his ‘performance’ hadn’t gone unnoticed. “Whatever – _ungh_ – floats your boat, at the end of the day...”

Dagran clenched his jaw, determined not to give Lowell the satisfaction of a response, or even an acknowledgement. Instead, he gripped himself tighter and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He closed his eyes and attempted to get his imagination running. Naturally enough, the first image that popped into his head was of Lowell, pleasuring himself like a pro, tangled up in his bedsheets as he ground into his own hand. The soft moans coming from nearby only fuelled Dagran’s fantasy, and he could now vividly picture the man masturbating even without having to look at him. In his fantasy, Dagran was there too, watching Lowell tease himself, bringing himself closer and closer to orgasm while dragging out every last pleasure-filled second. Lowell’s eyes were locked on Dagran’s naked body, wide and almost pleading.

 _I could use some help, you know_ , the imagined-Lowell said, and Dagran merely grunted and climbed onto the bed, grabbing hold of his firm legs and pulling them against his body. Dagran thought of the two of them entangled together beneath the sheets, hips moving in unison, sweat soaking their skin as they fucked. Lowell’s legs were wrapped tightly around him, that ever-present grin never fading even as Dagran pounded him into the bed.

A gasp came from somewhere to his right, and suddenly it was Yurick beneath him, back arching, mouth hanging wide open as Dagran took him from behind, a hand on either of his hips and squeezing tight. Every jerk of Dagran’s hips made them slap loudly against Yurick’s ass, which only made the mage cry out louder and more intensely.

Dagran had never fantasised about either one of them like this before – or any other members of their band, for that matter – not even after their previous shared experience in the bath had gotten closer than he’d been expecting. It wasn’t professional to think about having sex with his own crew. But now...right here in this room, there were no ranks. It was just three men lying in a bath, taking their pleasure and enjoying each other’s company. Nothing to feel guilty about.

Dagran opened his eyes and gasped involuntarily at the sight: Lowell had lifted himself up out of the water and was now sitting on the edge of the bath, his entire body visible from the knees up. His dick was on full display, throbbing slightly against his fingers as he stroked himself firmly, hips still jerking slightly as he continued thrusting into his own hand. His other hand was now clutching his chest, fingers pinching one nipple tightly, rolling the hardened flesh against his thumb. Through the steam, Dagran could just about make out part of Lowell’s ass below his balls, which bounced up and down slightly in time with his thrusts. Mercifully, his eyes were still shut, but his grin widened at the lustful sound Dagran had accidentally made.

“Yeah, that’s it, Dagran! Don’t be modest – let it all out! You’re in good company, you know.”

Previously, Dagran would’ve been embarrassed or disgruntled by Lowell’s attitude. But now, in the state of heightened arousal and desire he’d worked himself into, the words were nothing but encouraging. He groaned deeply as he sank lower into the bath, his upper body descending as his lower body rose, until he was lying almost horizontally in the water, his hand never loosening its grip on his dick. Lowell opened his eyes and winked at Dagran when their gazes met.

“Now you’re getting into it!” he enthused, before glancing over at their other companion. “Yurick, how are you- wait, are you using _both_ hands?”

Dagran followed Lowell’s gaze to see the mage with both of his arms dipping below the surface, shoulders moving slightly as he stroked himself. Yurick’s eye was closed, and he was biting his lip gently. He didn’t reply to Lowell’s question, but let out a quiet grunt instead.

Lowell whistled approvingly as he quirked an eyebrow towards Dagran. “I suppose if I had what _he’s_ working with, I’d use both hands, as well.”

Dagran found that he didn’t need to fantasise as much anymore to get off – the warmth of the water, the scent of steam and sweat, and the sights and sounds of his companions pleasuring themselves were enough to stimulate him, and the pressure in his pelvis began to build to an unwavering heat. The minutes ticked steadily past with little more than the trickling of water and the sound of the three men’s pleasure to be heard – Dagran’s grunts, Yurick’s gasps, and Lowell’s words of encouragement were all that broke the pleasant silence. Every so often, Dagran would make eye contact with Lowell, or less often with Yurick. The older man would wink at him, while the younger would merely acknowledge him with a nod. Dagran felt their eyes lingering on him in turn, no longer feeling awkward or ashamed at their gazes. Right here, right now, Dagran felt the best he’d felt in a long, long time.

Dagran moaned, and there was an answering hiss from Lowell.

“ _Ohhh_...I _really_ hope one of you is close,” Lowell panted. “Because I don’t want to be the first to come.”

Dagran grumbled. “This is just – _unh –_ another competition to win for you, isn’t it?”

“N-Not exactly, _ahhh_ ,” Lowell stammered, baring his teeth in a grimace as he visibly fought to contain the pleasure threatening to crest. “We’re...all w-winners – _ohh! –_ at the e-end of the day...!”

Well, if that was how Lowell wanted to play it, Dagran would happily play along. Even through the haze of pleasure clouding his thoughts, there was a vindictive streak deep down inside him – he’d be damned if he let himself finish before Lowell.

Dagran closed his eyes once again and tried to shut everything out, but Lowell’s moaning was becoming louder and more insistent, turning frantic as he tried to stay in control. The noises conjured up blissful images in Dagran’s mind, which only made the pleasure burning in his _own_ body begin to surge.

“Shit!” Dagran hissed, his hand speeding up its motions almost automatically as he started to crest. At that moment, however, there was a strained yelp from the other end of the bath.

“Ah! Not yet...! _F-Fuck_!””

Dagran’s eyes flew open just in time to see Lowell toss his head back and let out a shout of sheer ecstasy as he climaxed, pumping his dick furiously as streams of thick, white fluid came spurting out. His hips jerked as though in a frenzy, his whole body juddering with the force of his orgasm. The sight of Lowell coming undone so violently and so passionately was enough to tip Dagran over the edge, but he let himself have a proud grin all the same at having scored some minor victory over Lowell at last.

Dagran’s head lolled lazily back on his shoulders as his orgasm took him, eyes squeezing shut as his head swam with pleasure, blissful tingling spreading outwards from the tip of his cock to warm his whole body. He let out an elated groan, the sound of it rumbling deep in his chest as he unloaded into the bathwater, white clouds of liquid pumping out of his dick over and over.

“Mmmmmm...” Dagran sighed as his climax faded at last, feeling completely and utterly sated. He directed his grin at Lowell, who was sinking back into the bath again and clearly trying not to look too put-out. “Guess you beat me to the punch, eh, Lowell?”

The other man shrugged as though he thought it was no big deal. “Can’t win them all, I suppose. You looked like you enjoyed yourself, at least.”

“You know what? I did.”

Lowell beamed at him. “Not a bad idea, was it? Glad I thought of it.”

Dagran’s good mood was slowly evaporating in the wake of his orgasm, and it irritated him to know that Lowell could still be so insufferably smug at a time like this.

“How are you getting on, Yurick?”

The two of them turned to look at the mage, who was still pumping determinedly away at his dick with both hands, eye shut and face a mask of concentration.

“I’m – _ahh –_ w-working on it,” he insisted.

Lowell shrugged again, before saying, “Well, I think we’ve all had an excellent time here, today. We ought to do it again sometime, yeah? Maybe invite some more friends? I’m sure Zael wouldn’t mind joining us, of course. But how about some of our new friends? I don’t think that Therius fellow would appreciate an invite, mind you, but we could always ask General Asthar...”

Dagran’s jaw clenched as he stood up from the bath, quelling the fury that flared in his chest. “I’m getting out now.”

“Oh? Leaving so soon...?”

Dagran clambered out off the bath and made his way over to where he’d left his clothes earlier. He kept his face turned away, ensuring neither of his companions could see the anger burning in his eyes. “I’ve got errands to run. Important business to attend to. I can’t afford to spend any more time relaxing.”

Lowell sighed melodramatically. “And here I thought we were all just getting comfortable with one another. Ah, well. By the way, Dagran – I’ve never noticed ‘til now how _great_ your arse is! It’s not as nice as Zael’s, mind you, but it’s a solid second place, for sure.

Dagran rolled his eyes and was about to retort, only to be cut off by a series of sudden, impassioned gasps.

“Ahhhh! _Ahh!_ ”

He turned his head to see Yurick’s widened eye fixed on Dagran’s body, the young man quivering as he came abruptly and intensely. His head snapped away once he realised Dagran was watching, blushing furiously as he tried to maintain his composure under the stares of his companions even while his orgasm wracked his body. Lowell let out a knowing chuckle.

“I think Yurick agrees with me, eh? Seriously, though, Dagran – you could crush a baby’s head between those things!”

Dagran shook his head, partly out of exasperation with Lowell and partly out of embarrassment from having been the cause of Yurick’s climax. “Why would I ever...? Never mind. Be seeing you both.”

“See you later, Dagran.”

 

 

It was late by the time Dagran arrived back at the inn, and he staggered up the stairs after muttered a brief greeting to Ariela. He’d been kept busy all day – more than enough to undo whatever relaxation he’d earned during the bath he’d shared with Lowell and Yurick. But despite the day’s hectic events, his thoughts were lingering still on the private time he’d spent with his two companions as he opened his bedroom door and strode right in on Lowell lying atop the bed, completely naked and heatedly pumping his cock. He didn’t even flinch as Dagran barged in and stopped short in the doorway to stare in stunned amazement at his roommate.

“Dagran!” he enthused, not slowing his pace for even a moment and maintaining eye contact all the while. “J-Just the man I was hoping to see!”

Dagran blinked slowly at him. “You, ah, didn’t manage to pull this evening, I take it?”

Lowell glanced down at himself before looking back up at Dagran. “Can’t win them all, I suppose.” He winked, bringing Dagran’s mind right back to the earlier bath. Already, he could feel his own dick straining against his underclothes, could hear his heartbeat racing in his ears.

Lowell swallowed, suddenly looking a tad nervous. “Ah, you know, I _could_ use some help. Just saying.” He cocked his head at Dagran. “So...are you going to shut the door, or will you wait outside?”

Dagran let out a sigh that even to his own ears sounded rather half-hearted, before wordlessly closing the door behind him and stepping into the room.


End file.
